A Night In
by Rina996
Summary: After dating for a little while Mycroft and Ginny decide to have a night in, but Mycroft is having doubts and he can't hold them in much longer...


Mycroft sat a little ways from her, the movie had stopped a little while ago and they were frozen in silence, neither of them had anything to say. He was dressed more casually than usual, a button up shirt and more relaxed slacks. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she seemed to be enjoying his company but the doubts still raced in his mind. Two weeks and six dates in he still wondered what possible ulterior motive she could be hiding behind that pretty face, she was too good for him and she knew it. As his thoughts raced doubt grew to anger, she couldn't possibly actually like him why was she doing this? To get on Sherlock's good side? Because he had money? He stood suddenly and walked to the window, she watched him, shocked for a second before she stretched and lay across the couch.

"Watcha thinking about?" she asked, smiling lazily. Mycroft watched her smile, those luscious lips he had yet to kiss because of these doubts,

"Give me a moment to sort my thoughts and I'll tell you." he said quietly, watching the snow fall softly. She nodded and rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling as the DVD player went back to the home screen she hit mute, she knew what it was like when either of the Holmes boys was deep in thought and silence was a skill she had mastered early on in her career. She let her thoughts drift until she heard him step towards her and speak, "Ginevra, why exactly did you decide to help Sherlock get clean?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper, but dangerous.

She sat up, confused and more than a little turned on. "Um, what? Why? Because it was the right thing to do…I guess?" He towered over her, "That's all? The right thing?" He put his finger under her chin and she stood, "We met that night, isn't that right?"

She nodded, baffled by the questions he was asking and unsure of his point, "Uh, yeah we uh, we argued a bit over the fact that you wanted Sherlock released and I refused. You threatened my job and Sherlock told me through the bars that you were the British Government and that I should take you seriously, even though I didn't."

"You persistent and stubborn twit." he smiled darkly, "You knew about the kind of power I have, that's right. Was it really about Sherlock?"

"It was about getting someone off the streets who obviously wasn't supposed to be there." She snapped suddenly, offended. She took a step back and to the side but hit a wall, Mycroft leaned against it, caging her in with his arms and essentially trapping her there.

"It wasn't about me? About getting on my good side and leaving your loser husband for someone who could pull you up much higher on the social ladder?" he growled, his eyes aflame.

"No!" she shouted and stamped her foot, "I-I didn't even like you that first night, or the first couple of months! Y-you were an arrogant, posh know-it-all prat." she stuttered, her eyes wide Mycroft grinned wickedly, an entirely different part of his brain had taken over and he leaned close to her ear.

"You weren't attracted to me?" he breathed softly, "Not even a little?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to make her next words come out evenly, "Physically, I-I could've been. But I don't remember…a-and anyway, I was married."

Mycroft smirked and pulled back so that his nose was less than an inch from hers, "So, you're telling me that if I'd offered to fuck your brains out, no obligations just one night of pure wild sex, you would've said no?" She swallowed, her pupils were wide and Mycroft could see her heartbeat in her jugular, oh good he liked this, seeing her weak. She stood silent, biting her lip, "No answer, Inspector?"

She looked away from him, and down to the carpet. "God you're bloody attractive." she murmured silently. He moved quickly, making her face him again and pinning her wrists to the wall behind her. She was lying, she had to be, and yet her body couldn't lie, her pulse in his palm, the gleam in her eye and even the way she bit her lip, she wasn't lying, and what's more, she liked the way he was treating her. Slowly now, he let go of her left wrist and traced his fingers lightly down her side.

"You would've said yes."

"Probably." she gasped as he stopped just above her hip and pulled back, leaving her leaning against the wall.

"I ought to have my way with you right now, throw you down on the bed and fuck you until you can't stand, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" "You can't possibly know what I'd like." she panted breathlessly

"I can't?" his eyes gleamed at the challenge, his smirk grew wider. "You like to be dominated Ginevra, the way you arch your back," he touched her lightly on the small of her back, involuntarily causing her to buck her hips, "you like to be taken from behind. Your utter obedience, your heart rate." he leaned close but left just enough space between their bodies so they weren't touching. "You want this, you've wanted it for a while." he brushed back her hair lovingly before ferociously kissing her, pressing her against the wall and tugging on her hair, causing her to moan. Suddenly he pulled away and let her go, almost causing her to collapse. "Bedroom, now." he commanded.


End file.
